A π-conjugated conductive polymer, which has a main chain formed of a π-conjugated system, expresses conductivity and exhibits water dispersibility when doped with a polyanion having anion groups. Accordingly, through application of a conductive polymer dispersion containing the π-conjugated conductive polymer and the polyanion to a film base material or the like, a conductive film having a conductive layer can be manufactured.
However, the conductive layer of the conductive film may undergo a temporal decrease in conductivity in the atmosphere.
As a method of preventing the temporal decrease in conductivity in the atmosphere, there is a proposal of a method involving incorporating an antioxidant into the conductive layer (Patent Literature 1).